


Water Of Life

by x_Damz_x



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, also everyone is 18, gay thoughts haunt my lw, my lw is trans but like it's not really gonna come up or ever be an plot issue so no worries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Damz_x/pseuds/x_Damz_x
Summary: Soon to be Lone Wanderer Ethan Hudner is just trying to survive being a teenage resident of vault 101. And his stupid crush on the local vault bully is making it harder than it needs to be..This is just 2 gay morons stumbling around each other until it blows up in their faces, and this is really just for myself. This slowburn might not be so slow cause I'm impatient myself -.Btw I keep revising and rewriting it so plz bear with me.





	1. The Moron with a stupid Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan's dumb little crush almost gets his whole family killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stuff in Italics are Ethan's thoughts Btw

"You're such a moron" Amata sighed, letting the paperback textbook slip from her hands and onto the bed. She leaned over to where Ethan was sitting, hovering over his work. Ethan sheepishly smiled and leaned away from the girl that's practically in his lap looking over his math work.

"What uh... did I do wrong?" He asked as Amata began to cross out parts of his final equation and work. She glanced back and shook her head.

"Minor calculation errors in your work" She give a small grin, "you added instead of multiplying and it ruined most of your final answer" And ass she explained his math error, her hand moved quickly to fix the mistakes and pen the correct equation and answer.

He lightly grinned, "You know I could've fixed it". Amata leaned away back into her original spot on the bed, and snatched the textbook back into her lap.

"As if, you can barely count to ten" Amata chuckled. Ethan opened his mouth, and widen his eyes, mocking shock.

"How dare!" Ethan exclaimed, fighting back the smile creeping at the corners of his mouth. "I cannot believe Amata Almodovar, daughter of the Overseer would say such things!" Ethan lightly covered his open mouth with a single hand, Amata smiled and lightly punched Ethan on the arm. He burst out laughing when Amata's fist made contact.

"Ethan!" Called James, the vault's doctor and Ethan's father. Ethan straightened his posture and set aside his math work, his shoulders tensing.

"Yeah Dad?!" Ethan replied loudly, standing up from the bed making his way to the doorway of his bedroom. James appeared in the doorway, his face serious. Ethan halted in his tracks and Amata watched carefully from the bed. James' gaze drifted to Amata and his expression lightened.

"Oh Amata I didn't know you were here" James said, placing his hands on his hips, "I'm afraid I need to ask for you go home right now" James sighed.

"Ethan seems to have gotten himself into trouble" James' face scrunched up as his gaze shifted to his son. Ethan raised his hands up and took a step back, Amata raising an eyebrow at the whole show before her.

"Woah! Woah! Dad I ain't got clue 'bout what you're talking about!" Ethan claimed as he stared hard into his father's eyes, as if trying to read his mind. James placed his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes briefly and sighed.

"Ethan, I'm not going to get into it with someone else here" James said, running his hand down his face. Amata quickly packed her math work away into a small bag that had been sitting on the floor near her and stood up. The room was filled with awkward tension as she made her way out. As she passed Ethan she quickly gave his shoulder a little squeeze. With the sound of the front door closing, Ethan opened his mouth to speak. James raised his hand, and Ethan quickly closed his mouth, clenching his jaw.

"What on Earth were you thinking!" James yelled, Ethan stepping back eyes widening in shock.

"I still don't know what you're talking about!" Ethan exclaimed, brows furrowing as anger quickly washed his shock away. His hands turned into fists at his sides as he stood in the middle of his room, intently watching his father.

James took a step towards Ethan looking around the room nervously, "The gun! Ethan!" His father softly shouted. Ethan's body went stiff and it felt as if his heart stopped.

** _Oh god the BB gun, did someone hear me? See me with it? Did security finally find my shooting range after all this time?_ **

**"Ethan"** James gently comforted, softly placing his hand on Ethan's shoulder. His father's touch and voice brings him out of his daze, Ethan looks to his father worried. All the tension in Ethan's body going limp in his worry and shock.

"Dad I-" Ethan starts but his father pulls him into a tight hug.

"It's okay son, I took care of it..." James murmured stroking his son's hair, "We're okay" Ethan shakily embraces his father back. 

* * *

Yesterday's event shook Ethan to his very core.

** _How could I be so careless? Leaving the door to the range cracked open?_ **

Ethan groaned as he peeled his blankets off, running a hand down his face. Swinging his legs over the side of the stiff old bed, staring down at his legs he recalled the event that almost caused the same fate to the Smiths to happen to him and his father. 

**~**

Ethan's grin spread ear to ear as he shot his last BB bullet directly into the center of the target before him, bringing the gun down from his face he let out a satisfied sigh. He stood up and stretched out his aching bones, he grunted while doing so. He knew he should really stop staying in one spot when shooting his BB gun, it's not helping him improve... But improving didn't feel as satisfying as hitting the target every shot.

Ethan went about cleaning the shooting range as usual when he was all done for the day, smirking to himself in a strange sense of victory.

"Try me now Butch..." Ethan whispered under his breath, which he immediately regretted when the image of Butch socking him in the face before he could even shoot him with a BB bullet appeared in his mind. Ethan's face scrunched up at the mental imagery.

_And what good would a BB bullet do against Butch?_

Ethan thought shaking his head. He still had the same old grudge against the bully since the two were kids. He would never admit that his feelings towards Butch changed somewhat... Most notably during his young teen years. Ethan dryly swallowed hard.

_Okay maybe my feelings about Butch got **complicated** and are... still...** complicated**..._

Ethan could tell his face was getting hot, and he silently cursed at himself.

_I'm being a child and a moron._

Ethan thought, scolding himself. He sighed once he realized he finally finished cleaning up and can at last escape his torturous mind.

_Butch shouldn't be that handsome..._

Ethan put a hand over his face and rushed out of the shooting range in an attempt to run away from his intrusive thoughts about **him**.

**~**

Ethan shook his head realizing the reason him and his father were almost...**taken care** of by the Overseer was because of his idiotic attraction to the Vault bully. Ethan put his face in his hands.

"I really am a moron" Ethan groaned, muffled by his hands.

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

Ethan's attention was drawn to his alarm clock which was vibrating so much it seemed it would buzz itself off the metal nightstand it was on, Ethan groaned once again before hitting the clock off.

_Okay time to start the day and move on from that whole situation._

Ethan thought as he stood up and got dressed in his vault suit. He has grown more and more restless and excited as the final days of school came closer, it was a change that he dreaded but looked forwards to. Ethan always left his living quarters early due to being neighbors with the DeLoria household. Ethan found that if he left early he'd never run into the troublemaker.

_That **handsome** dumb troublemaker._

Ethan groaned again at his thoughts, his insistent inappropriate thoughts have been popping up more recently lately and he didn't quite know why.

Ethan quickly tied his boots and grabbed the worn and beat up satchel with his notebooks and writing utensils already inside it. He slung the bag over his shoulder and rushed out of his living quarters. As he stepped out of the door and into the stale air of vault halls, his eyes frantically scanned the halls. 

_Empty!_

Ethan sped around a corner grinning smugly. 

_At this rate I'll never have to deal with that ass!_

**SMACK**

Ethan smacked his face straight into a warm chest and began to stumble on downwards, he let out a yelp. One which is he is not too proud of and will deny ever happened if asked. Ethan's vault issued boots had no traction after years of use and the polished floors were about to welcome Ethan's face. But luckily for Ethan two hands snatched him up around his armpits and kept him from landing face first into the recently polished metal floor.

"Whoa!" Butch exclaimed, Ethan looked up at the very man he's been trying to avoid physically and mentally.

_Oh god oh fuck._

"Listen nosebleed" Butch started and rolling his eyes with a slight frown, his hands not moving an inch.

_His hands are **so warm** and his eyes are so **fucking pretty.**_

"You need to watch were you're going or next time I won't be this nice all right?" Butch finished his voice faltering ever so slightly that Ethan barely even noticed it and he never once met Ethan's eyes.

_Have his lips always looked **this nice?**_

Ethan felt that his face was on fire and his mind could barely focus on anything but Butch's hands on him. Ethan shifted his gaze and coughed to clear his throat as he stood up, Butch's hands quickly retreating from Ethan's body. 

_Wait, wait, **wait!** Did Butch DeLoria just catch me in his arms** gently!?** What the** hell! **The Butch I know would have **laughed** as I hit the floor getting a bloody nose._

"Right, 'cause you being this nice is a goddamn miracle," Ethan jabbed under his breath, hoping Butch didn't hear him and stepped back away from his tormentor. Their eyes met and Ethan saw the corners of Butch's mouth twitch, Butch turned away quickly.

"Look is your dad home?" Butch asked with annoyance heavy in his voice, Ethan raised a brow at the unusual question.

"My dad?" Ethan questioned, Butch sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah dip-shit! Do you have literal crap in your ears or what?" Butch yelled rising his hands up, Ethan glanced away crossing his arms.

_There's the Butch I love to hate._

"My what manners you have," Ethan quietly quipped while shifting his satchel,"but to answer your question, no, my dad isn't over visiting me right now." Butch let out a exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes once more.

_If he rolls his eyes anymore, they might just roll out of his head._

"What do you want with him anyways?" Ethan asked with bit of a sour tone, Butch snapped his head towards Ethan and narrowed his eyes.

"Like you don't know, nosebleed," Butch huffed out, Ethan furrowed his brows to the snippy response.

_What the **fuck?** This is the **weirdest** morning I have ever had in my entire life. First of all Butch **fucking** DeLoria **gently** caught me in his arms, hasn't **punched** me out yet and **wants** to see my dad?!_

"Look, Butch, I don't know what the actual fuck you're talking about but" Ethan started to walk around Butch, clutching onto his satchel. "I like to be on time to class unlike..." Ethan paused glancing back at Butch," Well, you..." Ethan finished turning to walk away, his breath caught in his lungs at the ballsy move he had just did.

A hand snatched Ethan's stopping him from walking away, Ethan's heart thumped hard in his chest. Ethan whipped his head back and saw a sight he's rarely ever seen. Butch's eyes were filled with fear and a bit of panic, Ethan's gut dropped at the sight.

"Ethan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been revised and rewritten


	2. Well ain't that a Hit to the Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan has a big mouth and Amata is always a open ear

Ethan whipped his head back and saw a sight he's rarely ever seen. Butch's eyes were filled with fear and a bit of panic, Ethan's gut dropped at the sight.

"Ethan," Butch whispered, barely audible and Ethan's eyes widened in worry. "You really don't know?" Butch's gaze was intense as the two made eye contact.

"Butch..." Ethan muttered so softly that it nearly didn't leave his mouth, "Is it your mom again?" He asked, Butch shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his mother and let go of Ethan's hand quickly.

This isn't the first time Ethan had seen this look in Butch's eyes, and he's sure it won't ever be the last. With the way Butch's mother is, Ethan is more than sure this will be a reoccurring thing until the drunk of a woman dies. And who knows, maybe Butch will carry on the family tradition of drinking himself blind.

"I- uh no..." Butch muttered with his gaze shifting away from Ethan, "well sorta maybe..." He scratched the back of his neck careful not to mess up his greased up hair. Ethan huffed out a little chuckle, which Butch narrowed his eyes at.

"So, your mom is okay? not drowning in her own vomit?" Ethan asked a lazy smile on his lips, crossing his arms.

"Okay! You know what nosebleed!" Butch yelled stepping closer to Ethan, his hands curling into tight fists at his sides.

_Shit! Shit! **Shit!**_

"Forget that I ever said anything to you!" Butch shouted and shoved Ethan. Ethan fell down and smacked his head onto the metal floor. His satchel flipped open and out came all his school supplies onto the floor, Ethan groaned grasping at his head and heard footsteps stomping away.

_The one time I forget not to relax even slightly around Butch** Fucking** DeLoria._

* * *

Least to say Ethan was late to class that day, arriving to class looking disheveled. Having spent at least an hour in the clinic getting the scratch on his head looked at by his father. Ethan had hoped that Jonas was working but it seems that Ethan's luck slipped through the air vents and right out the vault this morning. Ethan refused to tell his father or Jonas what actually happened, or that Butch was involved at all. The whole interaction was too weird for Ethan to even think of mentioning.

_What the hell does Butch **know?!** And why was he wanting to talk to **my father?** Whatever the hell Butch is up to I don't want to be dragged into it and leaving it with another bloody nose or a bruised skull._

The moment Ethan entered class late and looking the way he did, Amata immediately set a harden stare into the side of Butch's head. Amata didn't even have to think twice, she already knew it was Butch, it was always Butch fucking DeLoria messing with Ethan. She eventually lifted her killer gaze from Butch and sighed. At least Ethan didn't get another nosebleed, or broken nose. Class went painstakingly long and Amata was practically buzzing off her seat by the end of it.

"Oh! and class I'm glad to announce that the Overseer had approved..." Mr.Brotch loudly cleared his throat catching the attention of the students in the back who thought they could sneak out without being caught, "Our request to use the atrium for baseball"

This got quite the chorus of murmurs among the students and caught the class's attention for better or worse. The students all looked up at Brotch with either excitement or annoyance, Brotch raised his hands up in a silent attempt to quiet the teens.

"Now, now I know this is very exciting for you all so make sure you come to class tomorrow cause the teams will be assigned then." Brotch turned to go to back to his desk.

"Class dismissed!" Brotch yelled waving hand with his back turned them all and just like that half of the class was up and heading out of the classroom. Amata making a beeline to a poor tired looking Ethan, and knocking shoulders with several people.

"Ethan!" Amata whispered sharply, knocking into Butch on her way over, she yelped while bumping her rear end into a nearby desk.

Ethan quickly stood up carefully watching Butch, after this morning Ethan had kept his eye on Butch throughout class. Amata huffed as she straighten her back and squared her shoulders prepared to take whatever bullshit he was about to deal out. But he just scoffed and walked on.

_What the **hell** is going on today?! Not even one word?! Just a **scoff?** This is officially the **weirdest** day of all time!_

Amata and Ethan both looked at each other, eyes wide at the unusual behavior. Amata quickly made her way over to him and sat in a desk close to him and leaned close.

"What the hell was that?!" Amata whispered in Ethan's ear with slight panic in her voice as he sat back down and started to pack up.

"I don't know!" Ethan muttered frantically while standing up, he turned towards the door. Amata following closely behind, puffing with rage.

"Ethan!" Amata yelled, running up in front of him after they turned a corner into a rather empty hall. "Ethan! what happened to you this morning?" She asked placing a hand on Ethan's shoulder, Ethan cast a nervous glance up at the ceiling to avoid Amata's caring and slightly angry eyes.

_God I cannot lie to Amata at all!_

"Ethan" Amata said in a warning tone, popping a hip out and crossing her arms. Ethan sighed heavily.

_Shit._

"Look we can't talk here" Ethan said grasping his satchel tightly and glancing back to Amata, she quickly nodded.

* * *

Ethan closed his eyes and groaned as he leaned backwards onto his bed, resting his back on the wall that his bed was against. He sighed as he crossed his legs, feeling the bed shift when Amata sat down on the bed as well.

"Jesus Ethan, you're as stressed out as when Mr.Brotch found out we cheated on our math test together!" Amata laughed, her light tone a bit ungenuine, Ethan let out a chuckle.

"God I'd rather deal with Mr.Brotch than whatever the fuck is happening" Ethan murmured, his eyes fluttering open. Ethan saw concern written all over Amata's features, it made him feel horrible for causing it.

"Ethan..." Amata whispered, leaning in closer to him and crossing her own legs.

"Okay, okay" Ethan started, straightening his back and uncrossing his legs. "so you noticed how Butch has been acting really strange today?" Ethan asked, drawing his legs in close to his body wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Uh yeah, he didn't say a single word all day" Amata quietly said, eyes drifting away in thought.

"Right, so **fucking** weird" Ethan said chuckling lightly and catching the full attention of Amata now." Well this morning-"

"If Butch even laid a **single** finger on you!" Amata blurted out, anger evident in her voice and face.

"Amata please!" Ethan laughed, touched at how much she cared about his well being, it made his chest tighten and a smile to spread across his lips.

"But uh anyways" Ethan sighed,"this morning was even weirder than class, Butch was up as early as I was for one"

"My god, what is the world coming to?" Amata rhetorically asked, Ethan snickered at her comment.

"He uh, caught me in his arms when I tripped..." Ethan muttered looking away, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the memory of Butch's hands on him. 

_I wonder if I'll ever feel his hands** like that** on me again? And what his lips would feel like? And god was he stronger than I thought he'd be._

"Ethan" Amata scolded, with judging eyes and raised brows. Ethan blinked himself back into reality, realizing that he had been lost in his thoughts.

"Uh...right anyways" Ethan said feeling his face heat up."the point is that Butch didn't punch me out! And then asked me about my dad"

"Your dad?" Amata asked, her face scrunching up in thought.

"Yeah, like he actually wanted to talk to my dad. And the weird thing is he thought I knew something? But I don't even know what he thought I know!" Ethan started to rant but shut himself up, Amata watched carefully with wide eyes.

_I can't mention the moment me and Butch had! Or that I totally deserved being shoved and smacking my head onto the metal floor._

"Whaaaat?" Amata exclaimed both of her brows raising up high and her mouth gaping open. Ethan groaned raising his hands in the air and tilted his head to the ceiling, his chest aching slightly from the shame for his comment about Butch's mom that morning still lingering in his head.

"I know!" He whined, Amata running a hand over her face.

"Ethan that-"

"Ethan!" James called from the other side of Ethan's living quarters. Even though these living quarters were Ethan's, he's only been living in them for a few months. And those few months James has been entering the quarters like he owned the place, and Ethan knew better than argue with his father about it. The two teens quickly straighten up and looked to the door of the bedroom, their timing was perfect cause the door swished open and there stood James.

"Ethan I-" James paused as his gaze drifted over to Amata," Oh Amata!" James exclaimed his tone becoming light, Amata giving a little wave and a small grin.

"I'm sorry to do this once again but-" James started but Amata stood up from the bed sighing.

"But I need to leave so you and Ethan can bond, I get it" Amata said with a smile while walking out the room, giving Ethan a quick nod. James turned to Ethan and closed the door behind Amata, Ethan leaning towards his father.

"So what's up dad?"Ethan asked relaxing his shoulders, but felt his palms slowly become clammy.

_Did he and Butch talk? What did they talk about?! _

"Well my dear son, you remember the crisis I handled yesterday?" James asked, to which Ethan nodded."Well Ethan this time I need your help with it" James said, embarrassment in his voice as he came over, sitting next to his son on the bed.

_What? This isn't making any sense._

"You mean help you handle something that's already handled?" Ethan asked raising both his brows, James narrowed his eyes.

"Ethan" James groaned,"Please my son, this is very important that this stays handled" James said, worry lacing his voice.

"Okay, okay dad" Ethan replied rising his hands up a bit, his heart racing with anxiety.

"Thank you" James breathed relaxing his shoulders for a moment before standing up facing his son,"We need to get going now" Ethan leaped off his bed his legs shaking a little as his mind raced.

"Wait right now? Where are we going?" Ethan asked, following his father as he made his way out the living quarters.

"To the range" James answered while briskly walking through the halls.

"Dad! I still-" Ethan started but quickly clamped his jaw shut as he and father rounded a corner.

"Hey Nosebleed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has be revised and rewritten


	3. The Daddy's Boy and the Mama's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch seems to just keep on intruding into Ethan's life

"Hey Nosebleed"

Ethan stopped dead in his tracks and the scratch on his head started to throb.

_Oh shit!_

"Oh good, Butch, you're on time" James said to the very man who have been torturing his child for 18 years, with a sigh of relief. Ethan stared bug eyed at his father, his breath caught in his lungs.

_What the **FUCK!?**_

And off James went down the halls, and Ethan felt like the vault just got flipped upside down. Butch gave Ethan a smug smirk and wink, and followed after James in a slower pace than the older graying man.

_What?! What?! **What?!**_

"You coming nosebleed?!" Butch called out to the frozen Ethan, who snapped his head up towards him. And even though Ethan's mind was still foggy, his legs carried him to follow Butch.

_Since when is my dad and Butch best friends? And why is my dad taking Butch **fucking** DeLoria to the range?! What is going on? I want shout and yell at them both but I can't risk us all being caught._

Ethan's mind buzzed with a thousand questions and his eyes drifted from between the metal floor and the back of Butch's leather jacket. He eyed the snake on the leather jacket.

_Oh right, Butch and his dumb ass gang. What a bunch of fuck wits, they probably just sit in a unity closet and jack each other off._

Ethan scrunched his face up at the thought of the tunnel snakes, and then his eyes landed on Butch's hands.

_Oh god his** hands.**_

Ethan's face started to heat up, that thought of Butch's hands on him that very morning. And the very clear image of Butch in a unity closet...With his hands wrapped around his-

**SMACK**

Ethan felt his face press against cool leather and let out a yelp, feeling his face get hotter by the second. Ethan quickly jumped back away while Butch stopped in his tracks. 

"What is with you today nosebleed?" Butch asked, annoyance written all over him and turning around to face Ethan. Ethan took a dry gulp as he rung his hands in front of himself.

_Oh fuck, I need to say something._

Ethan opened his mouth to say something, anything, "Hurry up you two!" James warned in a soft shout. The two teens turned their attention to James and quickly followed to catch up.

"Listen," Butch whispered , leaning down to Ethan as they followed James through the halls," I don't like this anymore than you do, and also watch where you're walking alright!" Ethan could feel the heat radiating off of his face, and tried turning his face away from Butch so he couldn't see Ethan's red face.

_He's so close..._

"Butch" Ethan muttered, his voice so soft and quiet he wasn't sure if Butch had actually heard him as he kept his gaze away from Butch,"What is going on?" Ethan asked, his whole body was tense.

"Okay boys keep quiet" James called back to the two, Ethan clenching his jaw. Ethan's gut dropped as he stared at the door that led to where the range lays beyond. James and Ethan were tense as James opened the door and began to descend the stairs the door revealed. Ethan glanced over to Butch, who seemed just as tense, if not even more. Ethan quickly scanned the hall behind them before following after his father down the stairs.

"Come on mama's boy" Ethan said as he glanced back at Butch who hasn't moved yet. Butch frowned and started down the stairs closing the door behind himself, his brows furrowed.

"Watch it" Butch growled, Ethan smiled to himself as he turned back around the tension leaving his body.

_Huh, that's all? No punch?_

Ethan smirked, as he followed his father to another door, the last final door.

_I wonder what else I could get away with?_

The three of them stood before the door and James looked back at them for a moment.

"Now I believe you already know that the range is here Butch" James stated as he opened the door, "And now I must ask that you only ever come here accompanied by either me or Ethan"

_Whoa! Whoa! **Whoa!** Since when did Butch know about the range? And why the hell is Butch being **allowed** to come to the range at all? Also why do **I **have to take him to the range?_

"What?" Ethan blurted out, upset obviously written all over him. James narrowed his eyes at his son and cleared his throat, furrowing his brows.

"Do you understand that Butch?" James asked, ignoring Ethan's confused and angry face.

"Yeah, Yeah" Butch sighed, waving his hand,"as long as I get to shoot a gun" To which James ran a hand over his face, and entered the range. Butch followed, looking around while Ethan closed the door feeling dizzy.

"Butch, we don't shoot any real guns in here" James said while making his way over to a pile of boxes, "there's only one gun available and it's a BB gun"

"Ugh, why do you guys go through all this trouble just to shoot a BB gun?" Butch groaned while flipping his head back. Ethan clenched his hands, narrowed his eyes and huffed.

_**This fucking asshole!** We're risking our **lives** for him to even come here and know about this place and he has the **nerve** to complain?!_

Ethan clenched his jaw, to keep himself from snapping at the greaser. James moved the boxes around uncovering the box at the bottom of the pile, James grunted while doing so.

"Well Butch we shoot any real guns in here, the whole vault would hear it and down the overseer would come on us" James said as he opened the box digging through it. Butch blew a raspberry while leaning against the nearest wall, crossing his arms.

_At least he's shutting his mouth._

The two teens stayed quiet and waited in silence, Ethan stole glances at Butch. He was still wearing his tunnel snake leather jacket, his vault suit tucked into his boots. His raven hair slicked back, and it looked like he needed a new vault suit soon. Ethan quickly looked away, his face heating up.

_Stop staring at him like that! Stop staring at his **beautiful** hair that would probably feel **amazing** between my fingers. At his suit that's too tight for him, he must've had a last minute growth spurt recently._

"Here it is" James said pulling out a BB gun, and as he stood up he groaned at his joints popping,"Oh god, old age hasn't been kind to my knees" James' words brought Ethan back to reality, and Ethan couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of mouth when he looked at the gun, his gun.

"Now that's what I'm talking about Doc!" Butch exclaimed pushing himself off the wall, a grin on his lips. A grin that Ethan noticed and left brief butterflies in his gut.

** _Stop! _ **

Ethan squeezed his eyes shut and cursed at himself silently. Butch walked over to James, and James rose his hand up.

"Now before you get shooting, I'll show you how to set up" James said closing the box and placing the gun on top of the box, James turned his attention to Ethan. Ethan straighten his posture and raised his brows, waiting for his father to speak.

"Thank you for coming Ethan, but you should really get back and do your homework" James said and looked to Butch, "Come now lets get to it"

_Oh thank god I get to leave!_

Ethan smirked and clapped his hands together as if in prayer. 'Thank you' Ethan mouthed to his father and turned to leave. As Ethan went to leave he and Butch caught each others' eyes for only a moment before both quickly broke away from the contact. Ethan's heart raced as he closed the door behind himself and headed out to his living quarters.

He easily and quickly made it to his quarters, relief washing over himself as he entered his bedroom. Ethan groaned as he peeled himself out of his vault suit, kicking his boots off. 

_What. A. Fucking. Day._

He yawned while stretching, reaching up as high up as he could. He glanced over to his clock and frowned.

"Aw and it's not even that late" Ethan sadly sighed, laying down on the cool blanket of his bed.

_I'll just lay here for a moment and then I'll work on some homework... Yeah just a few... Minutes..._

* * *

Ethan's eyes fluttered open, and the same dull lights flooded his senses just as they have his entire life. He went to sit up, but winced at the stiff pain in his neck.

"Oh god" Ethan groaned, rubbing his neck while sitting up. He glanced over to his clock, and sighed. Ethan cracked his own neck and stood up leaning over his clock.

**BUZZ BU-**

Ethan slapped the clock off, and stretched out the rest of his sore muscles. Ethan ran a hand over his face as he recounted the events of yesterday, scrunching his face up.

_Oh **god**. Oh **fuck.**_

Ethan slipped into a clean suit, and sat down to lace up his boots. Tucking the pants of his suit into his boots, though if questioned on it Ethan would shrug off this new fashion choice. Ethan grabbed his satchel and made his way out of his quarters.

"Yo daddy's boy" Butch called, the scratch on Ethan's head throbbed and butterflies momentarily formed in his gut. Ethan narrowed his eyes and turned his head to the leather jacket bound man leaning against a wall outside of his quarters. The butterflies in his gut multiplied at the sight and Ethan cleared his throat.

"Watch it Butch" Ethan hissed, walking past Butch. Who snatched Ethan's hand, Ethan snapped his head back.

"Tsk tsk" Butch clicked, pulling Ethan closer to him,"You're forgetting who're talking to" Ethan yanked his hand back and glared at Butch.

_I am not in the _ **fucking** _ mood._

"Butch I'm not in the fucking mood to play this tough boy game with you" Ethan growled, clutching his satchel close. Butch's hands grabbed Ethan by the shoulders and threw him against the wall. Ethan banged his head against the metal wall, and winced. He felt hot breath on his face and he opened his eyes to a furious Butch mere inches from his face. 

_Oh god. Oh god. **Oh god.**_

"You keep on forgetting yourself" Butch whispered, shortening the distance between the two.

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this whole weird confusing 'Butch going to the range and James is okay with it' situation will eventually be explained, just put up with me for now.  
.  
This chapter has been revised and rewritten


	4. Mr. Hudner and his Shining Knight the Vault Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baseball season is coming up and the vault kids got to get ready!

"You keep on forgetting yourself" Butch whispered, shortening the distance between the two.

"Hey!" Ethan and Butch both snapped their heads towards Amata with tights fists standing at the other end of the hall, her whole body tense with rage.

_My shining knight!_

Butch stepped away from Ethan, placing a hand on his hip.

"And what is the vault princess doing here?" Butch said taking a few steps towards Amata, whose knuckles were white.

"Shouldn't you be up in your little castle with daddy?" Butch said slipping his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, taking even more steps towards Amata. At this point it looked like Butch was cornering a wild animal, and Amata would bite his head right off.

_Oh lord Butch is asking to die young!_

"Well this has been wonderful!" Ethan exclaimed, walking right past Butch and next to Amata,"But sadly Amata and I need to go to class" Ethan locked arms with Amata and tugged her along with him to class, away from Butch. Relief washed over Ethan as he didn't hear any footsteps follow them and that Amata didn't struggled against him.

"Ethan I swear to god I'll kill him!" Amata shouted slipping her arm out from Ethan's.

"I know that and that's why I have to keep you two apart" Ethan said as the two teens walked down the halls, Amata huffed crossing her arms and the rage in her disappearing.

_Why the hell has my life become so hectic in two days? How has it become so hectic? My dad still hasn't explained **shit** to me._

"Look Ethan, I don't know what the hell is going on with you but I'm always here for you" Amata said as they rounded a corner and saw the door to the classroom.

"Thanks Amata, that means a lot to me" Ethan said with a small sad smile as they walked in seeing Mr.Brotch sitting behind his desk. They separated and went to their own desks, waiting for the room to fill with their peers. 

The room eventually filled with many teens who were either excited or dreading class today, the tunnel snakes included but their leader was missing. Mr.Brotch walked over and stood in front of the class, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Okay, unless you all have smashed your heads into a wall since last class, you might remember that today the teams for baseball will be chosen." Mr.Brotch announced, murmurers sounded around the room.

_Ouch, that was a bit spot on Mr.Brotch. And thank god Butch has skipped today, I'd hate to be on his team. If I have to spend anymore time with him I think I'll lose my mind._

"Okay so to make this as fair as possible and to do as little work as possible I'll be splitting you all up by who is on which side of the room" Mr.Brotch said waving an arm showing where the middle of the room was, which instantly caused Amata and Ethan to look at each other and frown. They were on opposites of the room, and Ethan's gut dropped a bit.

_**Fuck!** She's my **only friend!** I hate the rest of these **assholes!!!**_

"Oh how very kind of you Mr.DeLoria for joining us today" Mr.Brotch said crossing his arms and popping a hip out, Ethan whipped his head around. He saw Butch strolling in, and noticed that the only empty seat was right behind him.

_Oh no._

"No problem teach, it's the least I can do for ya" Butch spoke with a smirk and leaned against the wall.

_Please don't._

"How nice, now if you could please find a seat" Mr.Brotch said rolling his eyes, Butch pushed himself off the wall. He made eye contact with Ethan and his smirk seemed to grow bigger. 

_Oh fucking **hell!**_

Butch lazily walked over and sat down in the desk behind Ethan, Butch winked at Ethan.

** _FUCK!!!_ **

Ethan quickly turned around and sunk down in his desk, keeping his head down.

"Okay class, well we're going to take a little field trip down to the Atrium and now remember your team okay. And if you're sure you'll forget just stick with the people in your row okay?" Mr.Brotch said and motioned with his hands to shoo the class out of the room. Ethan groaned standing up, snatching his bag.

"So...We're on the same team?" Butch asked turning to Ethan, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Ethan grunted and walked past Butch, straight to Amata who was waiting by the door.

"Ugh, this blows" Amata whispered as the two followed the rest of their peers off to the Atrium.

"I know!" Ethan groaned as he bumped shoulders with Amata,"I wish you were on my team!"

"God me too! I have Wally on my team!" Amata harshly whispered into Ethan's ear, she opened her mouth to say something else but instead stumbled forwards. Ethan saw a dusty footprint on the ass of Amata's suit, and flipped his head back to see Butch with a wide grin on his face chuckling.

"Oops" Butch apologized raising his hands up when he made eye contact with Ethan. Ethan helped Amata stabilize by locking his arm with her's, and sent daggers at Butch.

"Right, **oops**" Ethan growled through gritted teeth, rage pumping through his veins while Amata dusted off the butt of her suit.

_If we weren't in public I'd beat his **ass!** Punk ass motherfucking **bitch!**_

"DeLoria...I saw that..." Mr.Brotch warned from behind the three teens, Butch huffed and walked past Ethan and Amata. The class made it to the Atrium without anymore incidents, though Ethan nearly snapped at Butch.

"Okay class lets clear out the Atrium!" Mr.Brotch yelled as the students stood glancing around the Atrium, who didn't even move an inch at his voice.

"Chop chop!" Mr.Brotch shouted clapping his hands and students begrudgingly moving about the Atrium with purpose.

"Uh Amata could you go help Susie with those chairs over there?" Mr.Brotch said coming over to where Ethan and Amata were getting ready to lift a bench away. Amata sighed and looked over to where Susie was very slowly picking chairs up and moving them to the side.

"Okay Mr.Brotch!" Amata called looking to Ethan a big frown on her face and pleading eyes.

"Oh and Ethan go move that table over there with Butch" Mr.Brotch commanded and Ethan glanced over to an annoyed Butch standing next to a table. Ethan tensed his shoulders as he looked back to Mr.Brotch, who was giving Ethan an unamused gaze.

"But Mr.Brot-" Ethan started but clamped his jaw shut when Mr.Brotch raised his hand.

"Mr.Hudner please don't argue with me" Mr.Brotch said while placing a hand on his forehead.

_Damn he pulled out my last name, He never does that. He must be real tried today._

"Of course" Ethan replied and walked over to Butch, who rolled his eyes when he saw Ethan approaching him.

"Listen nosebleed, I ain't going to apologize for earlier" Butch said sitting down on the table, Ethan felt his eye twitch.

"I didn't come over here about that" Ethan snapped, crossing his arms,"I came over because Mr.Brotch thinks you need some help moving this table" Butch scoffed, and pushed himself up further onto the table. 

"Well I don't need any help" Butch said leaning back and swinging his legs, Ethan could feel every muscle in his body tense.

_Why does he always have to do this!? Why is everything so difficult with him!?_

"Come on Butch" Ethan said stepping closer to Butch, who showed no signs of actually helping at all today. Butch just simply stared at him, and Ethan felt the anger in him start to build up, getting closer to his breaking point.

_Fucking asshole._

"Butch get off the table" Ethan demanded, taking even more steps towards Butch and his hands curling into white knuckled fists.

"Yeah...no" Butch replied, calm and with a smirk on his lips.

_Prick._

"Seriously Butch, get off the fucking table" Ethan warned, getting closer to Butch. They were now inches away from each other, Ethan standing between Butch's swinging legs. They stared into each other's eyes for moment, and Butch's legs stopped swinging.

_Oh shit, his eyes are so damn pretty._

"And what are you going to do about it?" Butch asked leaning in, their faces inches away while their bodies were practically touching. Ethan didn't say anything and just gazed into Butch's eyes, with a snarl on his face.

_Oh Butch, I'll fuck your pretty face right up if you keep pushing me!_

Then suddenly a blush swept across Butch's face, and he broke eye contact.

_What the?!_

And that's when Ethan felt it, his eyes widened and his face went red. Butch shoved Ethan off of him and quickly ran out of the Atrium.

_Oh my god._

Ethan was frozen, as most of the class looked over to see why Butch ran off.

_Oh. My. God._

Ethan didn't even notice Amata appear at his side, his face red as hell.

** _OH! MY! GOD!_ **

"Hey Ethan, what the fuck was that all about?" Amata asked nudging his shoulder, Ethan glanced over at her his eyes wide in shock.

"I think I just gave Butch DeLoria a boner" Ethan muttered, as he recalled the stiff member poking at him through Butch's vault suit.

"What!?" Amata exclaimed her eyes going wide, and Ethan immediately shushed her.

"Shut up!" Ethan whispered, grabbing her arm.

"Ethan, oh my god Ethan oh my- Ethan I- Oh god" Amata stuttered bringing her free hand to her forehead.

"I know!" Ethan whined, lightly shaking her arm, "What do I do?!"

"I don't know!" Amata said slipping her arm out of Ethan's grasp and raising her hands. The loud clearing of a throat behind them made the two teens snap around.

"Is anyone going to move this table?" Mr.Brotch asked, gesturing to the table and looking to Ethan and Amata.

"Oh-" Amata started her body stiff.

"Of course!" Ethan ended, and lightly shoved Amata with his shoulder.

"Yes! Sorry Mr.Brotch!" Amata exclaimed before she and Ethan went over and moved the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems things between Ethan and Butch got a bit... hard ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
.  
this chapter has been revised and rewritten


	5. Ethan the Boner Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan gets teased and he finally has a talk with his dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda nfsw-ish?... I mean you didn't think I'd forget about the whole boner thing already?  
And there's some explanation at the end of this chapter so hang in there!

"Is anyone going to move this table?" Brotch asked, gesturing to the table and looking to Ethan and Amata.

"Oh-" Amata started her body stiff.

"Of course!" Ethan ended, and lightly nudged Amata with his shoulder.

"Yes! Sorry Mr.Brotch!" Amata exclaimed before she and Ethan went over and moved the table. 

"Okay, now that the shock is over" Amata whispered as she and Ethan made their way over to a bench, "You, Ethan Hudner, gave Butch fucking DeLoria a goddamn boner!" She whispered excitedly into Ethan's ear who gave her a harsh glare.

"Amata!" He said gently slapping Amata's arm as they moved to opposite sides of the bench, Amata had a wide grin.

"Okay!" Amata laughed as they lifted the bench,"Whatever you say boner master!"

"Would you stop!" Ethan whined as they moved the bench over.

"I can't! This is something that only had a 1 in 10,000 chance of happening!" Amata exclaimed, bumping shoulders with him as they walked over to watch as their peers put away the last of the chairs and tables.

"I mean hasn't this been your dream since you were 14?" Amata asked rising an eyebrow with a grin that spread ear to ear on her face. Ethan gasped and punched Amata on the arm, his face heating up right away.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Ethan yelled, covering his face.

"I don't know why you have such a big crush on that asshole" Amata sighed placing a hand on her hip,"It's unhealthy"

"I do not have a crush on him!" Ethan exclaimed quietly leaning over into her ear, so that no one heard him.

"You so do!" Amata giggled, rolling her eyes playfully, "Also can't you like now just give him a boner to make him leave us alone?"

"Oh my god!" Ethan squawked shoving Amata over, his face was bright red at this point.

"Okay great job! Everyone split up into your teams!" Brotch yelled, turning to an embarrassed Ethan and a grinning Amata.

"Ethan, since Butch is your fellow teammate, go fetch him" Brotch commanded, and Amata wiggled her eyebrows.

"Go get em' boner master!" Amata whispered into Ethan's ear, and without looking at her Ethan elbowed her in the gut.

"Okay Mr.Brotch!" Ethan called back and walked towards the doorway that Butch ran out of earlier, Amata letting out a groan and clutching her stomach.

_Why is Mr.Brotch trying to kill me?_

Ethan stalked the halls, looking for anyone to get him out of this task.

_What the hell am I supposed to say or how am I even supposed act around him?!_

Ethan felt his face burn at the memory of Butch's dick pressing against him. He sucked in a breath and shakily let it out.

_Calm down Ethan, its fine. Okay now where would I go if I had a boner?_

"Ah" Ethan muttered as he briskly walked through the halls, he paused in front of the vault's public restrooms. He took in a few more breaths and shook his hands.

_Okay, okay. Why am I freaking out? I don't even know if he is even in there!_

Ethan shook his head, and puffed his chest out. He opened the door, and saw a row of stalls on one side of the room. All of the stalls were open but one, and the sounds Ethan heard coming from the only closed stall made him go red.

"Oh **_fuck_**" moaned the stall, whose voice Ethan recognized as Butch's. Ethan simply froze in front of the door, speechless.

_Oh god._

There was a loud grunt and a hand grabbed the top of the stall door, Ethan could see Butch's knuckles turning white as he tightly gripped the door.

_Abort! Abort! **Abort!**_

Ethan's heart was thundering away and he simply turned around, opened the door and walked out. His mind was foggy as he rushed through the halls. The only thing on Ethan's mind was Butch's moans echoing around in his head. His face was burning red when he returned to the Atrium, and Amata was immediately next to him.

"So... no Butch?" She inquired with a smirk on her face, and Ethan just squirmed in reply.

"Oh my god" Amata gasped her smirk becoming a wide grin, "something happened!" Ethan violently shook his head and refused to look her in the eyes.

"Come on Ethan!" Amata whined while slumping her shoulders with a pout,"Tell me!"

"Excuse me, as much as it's fun to watch you two gossip, there is a base ball game to play" Brotch yelled, waving the two teens over.

"Uh Ethan" Brotch started, rising his brows, "Where's Butch?" Ethan froze, he glanced over at Brotch.

"Oh well he's uh- he's um just" Ethan stuttered rubbing his hands together,"He's just in the- uh- in the bathroom"

"Huh, okay" Brotch muttered, briefly furrowing his brows before turning to the room of teens.

"Hey! Get back into your teams!" Brotch shouted and the students scattered into two groups that were on opposite sides of the room.

"Alright I'm going to chose your positions so there's less fighting as usual amongst you." Brotch announced walking over to Amata's team, Ethan bit his lip.

_Oh god, this has to be like a dream or something. First the wild range situation, now this boner crisis. This is too much for me! These last two days are too much! **Too much!**_

"Oooh Butch is back" Susie giggled, Ethan looked back and saw a relaxed looking Butch come strolling back in the Atrium.

_Oh shit, he came back._

Ethan's heart was racing, and tightly rung his hands, keeping his eyes off Butch. Butch walked right next to Ethan and leaned close to his ear.

"Feeling my switchblade against you was pretty scary right?" Butch whispered, his breath on Ethan's skin caused chills to run down Ethan's spine.

_Switchblade?_

"And that was what it was... My switchblade..." Butch muttered, a twinge of uncertainly in his voice. Ethan dryly gulped, and quickly nodded.

"Right...your switchblade..." Ethan murmured still refusing to look at Butch. Butch coughed into his hand and Ethan stole a glance at him, Butch's face was getting red.

"All right let's get all of you sorted out" Brotch spoke walking over to Ethan's team. Brotch started assigning people but Ethan wasn't paying attention. He was too focused on how Butch hasn't stepped away from him, his body mere inches away.

_What is with him lately?_

"Hudner?" Brotch warned, snapping Ethan out of his head.

"Huh?" Ethan blurted out and got a nudge from Butch, who was snickering at him.

"I'm pairing you and Butch together" Brotch clearly spoke, staring at Ethan with narrowed eyes.

** _WHAT?!_ **

"Oh Mr.Brotch that-" Ethan started, leaning away from Butch, who tensed up at Brotch's words.

"Mr.Hudner please" Brotch interrupted and sighed, "Alright everyone! That's class for the day, you can all go off and do whatever it is you do!" Brotch yelled, rising his hands up. 

"But I expect you all to practice with your partners outside of class! Remember in two weeks you'll be playing in front of the whole vault!" Brotch shouted while the teens began to wander off.

_Why is everything working against me?!_

"Listen, I'm not gonna spend anymore time with you than I have to nosebleed" Butch said before walking off leaving Ethan to sigh in relief. Ethan looked around the room and spotted a poor Amata trying to get away from a rather persistent Janice Wilkins.

_Oh man, looks like I can't run into the arms of my shining knight, Amata Almodovar. But maybe I can finally wrangle some information out of my dad today._

Ethan walked over to Amata and Amata threw him a begging gaze. Ethan grinned and waved at Amata.

"Well it seems you two are getting along quite swell, so I'll get just leave you two alone" Ethan spoke, getting Amata to glare at him.

_Oh this is **hilarious.**_

Ethan quickly turned around and walked away before Amata could use him to get out practice with Janice. Ethan made a beeline to the vault clinic, keeping an eye out for a certain troublemaker.

_He seems to keep appearing out of nowhere and fucking up my day._

Relief washed over Ethan when he saw the doors to the clinic.

_Okay I'm going to go in there and I'm going to leave with some answers!_

Ethan opened the doors and walked into the empty clinic with a strong sense of purpose. He paused in front of the closed door to his father's office, and took in a few breaths. He opened the door, taking a step in and closed the door behind himself.

He saw his father hunched over scattered papers on his desk, a pen tucked behind his ear. James looked up, his eyes tired, like always. James looked up and his frown quickly turned into a small smile.

"Oh Ethan!, I've been wanting to talk to you" James said straightening his back.

"So you must be rather confused about yesterday" James said, organizing the papers on his desk.

"That's an understatement..." Ethan said under his breath, which if James heard he didn't show it, Ethan shifted his weight.

"Well the other day when the range was discovered, Butch was the one who discovered it" James started, "and the only way to keep him quiet was to let him have access to the range"

_Well shit that makes sense...Well most of it._

"Well that makes sense except for..." Ethan paused, the memory of Butch's face yesterday morning making his chest ache. "Butch seemed worried about his mother" Ethan frowned and felt guilt rising up.

_Why did I say that shit about his mom?_

"Well when is he not?" James said, a slight shake of his head. But an unusual tingle happened in Ethan's gut, and he nodded.

_Something's off._

"Heh, yeah you're right, dad" Ethan forcing himself to lightly chuckled, relaxing his shoulders slightly.

"Well thanks for finally telling me what's happening, I would have really just have preferred if you told me before dragging me down to the range with Butch tagging along while you kept me the dark the whole time" Ethan snapped, a frown on his face and his jaw clenching.

"Ethan" James said with a warning tone, "Please I am your father"

"I know but you have to admit that was a kind of shit thing you did to me!" Ethan croaked out, frustration heavy in his voice.

_Shit no! No! I don't want to cry!_

At the sound of his son's voice cracking and tears beginning to appear in Ethan's eyes, James' face softened. James cleared his throat and shifted his gaze away from his upset son.

"Yes, you're right. I shouldn't have done it the way I did. I'm sorry Ethan" James muttered, his own heart breaking at the sight of his poor son. Ethan sniffled, and wiped at his eyes.

"Yeah...look I need to go do stuff" Ethan softly spoke, turning to leave. "And I'm not mad at you so don't go bothering me about this okay?" Ethan said before leaving the clinic and heading to his living quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has been revised and rewritten


	6. Tug of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amata doesn't share and neither does Butch

Ethan furrowed his brows as he plopped his ass down on his bed, frowning lost in thought.

_Why was Butch so worried about his mom, it seemed like my dad was involved._

Ethan groaned and threw himself onto his back, his arms spread.

_**Shit**, I need to talk to Butch about it. Otherwise it'll eat me up inside! And my dad is **totally lying!**_

Ethan slowly sat up and leaned down over his knees, unlacing his boots.

_Oh god how am I going to talk to Butch after everything that happened today?_

Ethan's face was heating up, as Butch's moans echoed in his head as he recalled the earlier events.

_Oh **stop** thinking about it!!!_

Ethan bit his lip as he kicked his boots off, a warm feeling gathering in his gut. Ethan sucked in a breath as he unzipped his suit, the cold stale vault air hitting his skin, goosebumps covering his skin.

_Okay, okay just this **once.**_

Ethan snuck a hand down into his vault suit, the warmth in his stomach quickly pooling further down.

* * *

Ethan sighed as he flung his satchel on, he had woken up so relaxed and happy just to remember the bullshit that is his life. He felt a bit of shame bubble up as he remembered the real reason he was so relaxed this morning.

_I can't **believe** I jacked off to Butch fucking DeLoria last night..._

Ethan groaned flinging his head back, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

_But it was **awfully good,** and who cares if it gives me a good night of sleep... And relaxes me quite a bit along with some **fun**..._

Ethan let out a breathy chuckle as he shook his head. He bounced over to his door, opening it and his face instantly heat up.

"Look nosebleed" Butch started, already leaning against the wall in front of Ethan's living quarters, Ethan freezing in his doorway.

_Wait has he been waiting for me?!_

"I want to go to that little shit hole you call a shooting range today" Butch said, pushing himself off the metal wall. He strutted over and leaned in over Ethan, Ethan clutched his satchel.

"And don't go thinking I like you just because we been around each other way more than usual" Butch growled at Ethan, and the warmth from last night started to gather in Ethan's gut again.

_Oh my god I am not-_

"Now lets get going to class" Butch said stepping back from Ethan, and Ethan let out a shaky breath he wasn't quite aware he was holding.

"I don't need Mr.Brotch to be snitching on me any more this month" Butch muttered his gaze shifting down to the floor, shifting his weight about on his feet. Ethan's face softened as he briefly stared at Butch.

_Sometimes I forget, he's just another kid under the Overseers' thumb too._

Ethan's body stiffed while he let out a grunt and walked towards the vault's classroom, brushing his shoulder against Butch. Ethan paused when he didn't hear any footsteps following him, and he glanced back at Butch staring at him.

"You coming?" Ethan called, acting annoyed. Butch scoffed and followed after him, the two walking towards class in silence. Ethan smirked as they walked.

_No back talk? Interesting..._

Ethan tensed up when he realized he wasn't so on guard as he usually was around Butch.

_Wait why am I so relaxed next him?_

* * *

Class was uneventful that day, well besides Ethan's racing thoughts about Butch. He just couldn't stop wondering about the tunnel snake, about what his father might have been covering up. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Amata trying to get his attention throughout class. At the end of class, Amata made a beeline to him but mushed her face against the back of a leather jacket.

"Watch it princess!" Butch snarled, turning to glare at Amata. She jumped back tensing her body, her hands curling into fists.

"You watch it! You dumb tunnel snake!" Amata shouted murder in her eyes, snapping Ethan into reality.

"Oh really?!" Butch growled furrowing his brows, and Ethan shot out of his desk and in between the two.

"Whoa! whoa!" Ethan exclaimed rising his hands up, glancing between the two, "How about we all watch it and just walk away?"

"Yes, how about you all do that?" Brotch suggested, arms crossed. Amata and Ethan shrinked away under Brotch's angry glare while Butch simply rolled his eyes.

"Alright teach" Butch groaned walking out, leaving Ethan and Amata scrambling to get out. 

"God I hate that- that dick!" Amata forcefully whispered into Ethan's ear. Before Ethan could open his mouth, a hand grabbed his arm as they rounded the corner out from the classroom.

"Come on Nosebleed, we ain't got all day" Butch said as he tugged Ethan a few steps back from Amata, Ethan grunting while he nearly lost his balance.

"Hey!" Amata yelled as she grabbed Ethan's other arm and tugged.

_**OW!** What the hell are they doing?!_

"Amata let go!" Butch shouted tugging again, the strap on Ethan's satchel slipping down off his shoulder onto his arm. 

"Yeah right! Like I just let you have Ethan!" Amata screamed tugging, Ethan's eyes going wide.

"What is going on here!" Brotch demanded, his arms crossed and tapping his foot off. The two teens released their grasp on poor Ethan, and had sheepish grins and hands behind their backs. Just like when they were 8, some things never change.

"Nothin'!"

"Nothing!"

Brotch narrowed his eyes at them, and Ethan pushed the strap back up onto his shoulder.

"There better be nothing going on" Brotch warned and Amata linked arms with Ethan.

"Don't make me come back out here" Brotch sighed, walking back into the classroom. And with the disappearance of Brotch, Amata yanked Ethan far away from Butch with Ethan giving out a small yelp.

"Amata!" Ethan quietly warned, slipping his arm out of Amata's grasp. She starred at Ethan in shock, he saw the worry in her eyes and he shifted his gaze away from her.

"Butch and I need to practice for the game" Ethan said, as he rung his hands nervously.

"I'll be okay" He whispered comfortingly into her ear and turned to Butch.

_Is that **jealousy** I see on his face?_

"Let's go and perfect that swing of yours Deloria" Ethan said, brushing his shoulder against Butch. And Ethan felt a small smile tug at his lips when he heard footsteps quickly follow after him.

_So eager._

As soon as they were around the corner, Butch leaned into Ethan's ear.

"We're going to the range right?" Butch gently asked, and Ethan rolled his eyes at the question.

"Of course we are" Ethan muttered back at Butch, and they continued on to the range.

_Wait, am I?... A little happy around Butch?_

Ethan lightly shook his head.

_No, I am not, I can't! This is Butch fucking DeLoria!_

They finally made it to the range. And Ethan noticed that Butch was a bit tense as Ethan set the range up.

_Now is perfect to ask him._

"So, before I hand over my BB gun and risk getting shot in the eye, I actually want to ask something" Ethan started, his BB gun in his hands turning to look at Butch. Who seemed like a little toddler lost in the metal hallways of the vault.

_Aw, he looks a little cute like that._

Ethan froze for a second.

_Did I just...No, no,** no.**_

He cleared his throat, "The other morning, you seemed worried about your mom and -"

"Ethan" Butch growled, his hands quickly curling into fists.

"And I'm not going to be rude again!" Ethan said rising his shoulders,"But you also wanted to talk to my dad, so I was wondering... If the two were related?"

"Oh come on Ethan, don't play dumb with me" Butch grumbled rolling his eyes and releasing his fists, which Ethan was glad to see..

"Butch" Ethan groaned slightly tilting his head back in frustration,"Why do you think my father tells me everything?" He lowered his head back down to look Butch in the eyes.

"Because- Cause-" Butch angrily stuttered, "He's- your-"

_Why the fuck is he stuttering?! What did my dad **do** to make Butch stutter?!_

Ethan couldn't stand this any longer.

"Butch" Ethan gently said, placing the BB gun down on top of a box. "Just take a moment"

"What? Please! The Butch man doesn't need a moment" Butch exclaimed, embarrassment obvious in his voice. His gaze went to the metal floor, and Ethan waited for Butch to speak. And yet, nothing came out the greaser's mouth.

_Wow, Butch man doesn't need a moment! Fucking ass, just admit you needed a moment cause you're taking one right now!_

Butch let out a long drawn out breath, and looked back to Ethan, who was biting his check to keep calm and quiet. Butch's gaze wavered slightly as a small blush dusted his checks.

Butch lightly coughed, " Uh yeah... The two are" He paused, his brow furrowing in confusion briefly, "related" Ethan sharply sucked in a breath and his gaze involuntarily shifted away from Butch.

_I fucking knew it, I just wish...I **didn't.**_

"Jeez Nosebleed, don't look so happy" Butch muttered under his breath, Ethan just barely heard it. But it snapped him back into reality, and Ethan looked up to see Butch frowning.

"Sorry" Ethan croaked out, barely audible. Ethan shook his head, picking the BB gun back up. His chest was tightening as he realized what it meant.

** _Do. Not. Cry._ **

"Are you willing to elaborate on how they're related?" Ethan asked, his voice deepening as he tried to choke back his emotions. Butch eyed Ethan as if he was a bomb, and raised his brows.

"Elaborate?" Butch had drawn out, giving a dry chuckle, "Why are you talking to me like one of them?" Butch questioned, crossing his arms and shaking his head, looking away.

"Butch please-" Ethan started.

"Oh can it! Now am I ever going to shoot that fucking gun?!" Butch snapped, yanking the gun out of Ethan's hands.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ethan yelled as Butch swung the gun about, and Ethan quickly clamped a hand around the barrel of the gun. Ethan pointed the barrel upwards away from both of the teens' bodies, and his eyes were bugging out of his head.

"That! Is how one of us loses a fucking eye!" Ethan shouted, glaring into Butch's eyes.

_**FUCKING ASSHOLE TUNNEL SNAKE!!! GOD I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! I SWEAR-** ...Wait is that...fear...in his eyes?_

The two teens froze, staring into each other eyes.

_Are his pupils dilating? Why would they be dilating right now?_

Ethan felt his face start to get hot, as he remembered yesterday.

_Does he get turned on when I get physically confrontational with him?_

Butch yanked the gun's barrel out from Ethan's grip, and this time the gun wasn't pointing at either one of them. Ethan felt a little dizzy at his realization, drowning in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been revised and rewritten.


	7. A Soft Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> softness all around!!!

Ethan snickered as Butch missed the target once again, Butch snapping his head back to glare at Ethan.

Ethan tried suppressing the laugh bubbling in his chest and raised his hands up, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, its just" Ethan paused, placing a hand on his chest in an attempt to keep himself from laughing, "You're just so bad!" Ethan couldn't help his laugh anymore and covered his mouth to muffle the laughter rippling through him, doubling over. Ethan couldn't see but a smile briefly flashed on Butch's face at the sight of Ethan giggling away, but it didn't last long before a forced frown replaced it.

"Oh shut it!" Butch snapped, but sounded like he didn't even mean it. The two teens have been down in the Range for at least an hour, and neither would ever admit it but they were both actually enjoying their time together. Butch loved the sober company, even if it was the Doc's kid. And Ethan liked watching Butch fail miserably at shooting the targets, so far Butch had only hit the targets 16 times out of the dozen of shots he's taken within that hour. 

"Okay okay, well our times running out" Ethan stated sitting up from the box he had sat on for most of the time, and he walked over next to Butch. Who stiffened his body when Ethan came close, gulping. But Ethan didn't noticed as he touched the gun, Butch loosening his grip on it.

"Hey don't let go quite yet" Ethan gently said with a smile as his hands guided Butch's back into place. If Ethan wasn't so focused on what he was about to do, he might've noticed Butch's breathing hitch when their hands touched.

"I'm gonna show you how to actually hold the gun, cause if I have to watch you miss again for another hour I might just throw myself at one of the vault generators" Ethan joked as he adjusted Butch's hold onto the gun. This bodies touching as Ethan got in close, and Butch's heart seemed like it might explode right there on the spot.

"Okay, this is how you should be holding it" Ethan said moving the barrel of the gun, aiming it for Butch.

"Hold steady, hold on tight" Ethan breathed, goosebumps shooting down Butch's spine. "And shoot"

Butch pulled the trigger and a hole appeared in the center of the target, the whole target wobbling around on it's metal stand. Ethan stepped back a smirk on his lips as Butch beamed with excited joy.

"Holy shit!" Butch exclaimed, looking over to a smug Ethan. And for a moment it seemed like there wasn't any bad blood between that two, that they have always been like this. But the moment passed and Butch adverted his gaze away from Ethan, his wide grin slowly disappearing.

"I- I mean whatever, I could've done that" Butch sputtered out, lowering the gun. Ethan rolled his eyes, his smirk staying in place.

"Sure, sure" Ethan said while he lazily waved his hand at Butch, "Look our time is up, if we stay any longer security will notice" Ethan warned as he went to pack up the range up. Butch huffed but didn't say anything as he helped pack. They were quiet as they packed up, both seemed to be processing the hour they just spent together.

_Who would have guessed that Butch and I could ever get along for a whole hour._

"Hey, so to make it less suspicious I think you should leave first and I could leave a few minutes after" Ethan thought aloud, and Butch nodded.

"If it means I get not to clean anymore: I'm in"

And that was what they did, Butch left after they decided on it. Ethan was left alone with his thoughts, and all he could he think about was how nice it was the hour they spent together. His heart quickened at the realization, and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

_Maybe the chaos of these few days was worth it if... If Butch and I could finally get along._

Ethan grinned at the thought.

_Maybe._

* * *

The next day Ethan awoke feeling giddy, his chest felt light with hope and there was a bounce in his step as he made his way out his living quarters.

_Perhaps life in the vault won't be so bad if Butch and I could become friends._

Ethan shook his head at the idea, a grin spreading on his face as a chuckle slipped out of him.

_God I'm crazy for even thinking this!_

And when the door opened to the Vault halls, Ethan saw a sight that brought his mood down instantly. Amata stood before his door, with a small bag with school books poking out in her hand. But what caused Ethan's light smile to turn into a frown, was the worried look painted on Amata's features. And all of Ethan's hope and excitement washed away and his chest ached at the sight of Amata's stressed state.

"Ethan" Amata softly muttered, and Ethan's heart felt like it might've broke right there on the spot. Ethan parted his lips to speak comforting words to Amata, but she stepped towards Ethan taking his hands into hers.

"Look, I might not be big and have huge muscles" Amata grinned briefly, " but I won't let Butch terrorize you every morning, you're my best friend and I want only the best for you" Her face was serious and her eyes were wide with deep emotion. And the ache in Ethan's chest changed from pain over Amata to overwhelming love for Amata. Ethan lightly chuckled and pulled Amata into a tight hug.

_I love her so much._

Amata quickly returned the hug, "Thank you Amata" Ethan whispered, a grin on his face. Amata pulled away from the hug a smile on her face and locked arms with Ethan.

"Okay okay! Enough with this mushy shit! We need to get to class" Amata exclaimed tugging along Ethan.

Ethan kept trying to suppress his joy, reminding himself not to get ahead.

_One hour of Butch not trying to kill me doesn't mean that we're best friends. And who knows maybe he'll go back to being an asshole._

They both walked with grins to class, gushing over each other and promises to one another. Promises to always to be by each other's sides no matter what, that nothing in the vault will tear them apart. No tunnel snake, no overseer, and no vault security will come between them.

Like usual they were early to class that day and waited for their peers, and Ethan surprised himself. Despite trying to not give himself hope about his and Butch's relationship improving, he was excited to see the greaser. Though Ethan did scold himself in an effort to beat down his hopes, after all this wasn't exactly the first time there was a chance for the two to bond.

_Maybe this will be like that time all over again._

_ **~** _

Ethan grumbled as he sleepily made his way to the public restrooms in the low lit metal halls, annoyed at his body for waking him up at this ungodly hour. He still felt sour from the G.O.A.T that all the teens took a few weeks earlier, he was pissed at his results.

"Fucking dumb ass test" Ethan breathed as he rubbed at his eye, stumbling across the cold floors.

_Can't believe I'm going to be a fucking marriage counselor_

"Bullshit" Ethan muttered as he approached the doors but froze as he heard frantic footsteps storm their way towards him.

_What the-_

And a panicked Butch DeLoria came scrambling around the corner, wearing nothing but his vault issued white shirt and boxers. His eyes were shot wide, fear dripping off of him. One glance at Ethan, who was standing dumbfounded, and Butch stopped in his tracks. There was a brief moment of silence between the two teens staring at one another, except for Butch's rapid heavy panting.

"Eth- Ethan" Butch wheezed out, taking quick clumsy strides to Ethan. "Oh god Ethan-" Butch gasped, " -You have to help!" He grabbed onto Ethan's arms, starring up into Ethan's eyes with a pleading gaze.

"Butch what are you-"

"It's my mom!" Butch cried out, tugging Ethan back the way he came. Ethan's balance slipping and stumbling along as Butch dragged him through the halls.

"Butch!" Ethan yelled as they continued onward, their stomping feet echoing against the metal.

"Butch what the fuck is going on?" Ethan asked as they at last slowed slightly at the sight of the DeLoria living quarters.

"My mom- my mom isn't- she isnt" Butch panted out as he quickly opened the door to his living quarters, pulling Ethan into the room.

"Butch please just take a min-" Ethan started but stopped as he saw her. Ellen DeLoria laying limp on the couch, no signs of life. Ethan's heart stopped and he felt a million miles away.

"She's not moving- and- and I can't- can't tell if she's" Butch muttered out, his voice cracking. Ethan's legs carried him over to the woman, his body stiff.

_Oh god._

"Oh god, oh god" Butch sobbed as Ethan reached out to Ellen, gently checking her pulse by her exposed neck.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP**

Ethan's whole body relaxed as he sighed in relief by the feel of her heartbeat, Butch already by his side staring with large eyes at his mother.

"What, what is it?" Butch croaked out, and Ethan looked over at him.

"She's alive" Ethan stated and Butch gave a small smile as he placed a hand on his forehead, tearing gathering in his eyes.

"Oh thank god, Oh thank god!" Butch softly laughed, resting onto his knees besides his mother. 

~

After that Ethan felt for Butch, he saw him for the kid he was. Who loved his mother more than anything, who was scared to lose her. Even if she was too numb half the time to even notice if he was around or not, even if she was drowning herself everyday in bottles of booze. Ethan thought that perhaps after that Butch and him would be closer, or at least neutral.

But the next day Butch gave him hell, dumping Ethan's bag into water, kicking and pulling Ethan's hair throughout class. And after class the tunnel snakes beat the living shit out of Ethan, and for the next 6 months his father nursed back his wrist.

Ethan hoped with all his being that it wouldn't be like that time, that Butch wouldn't try to cover up for a vulnerable moment between them with his fists.


	8. Good Ol' DeLoria

Ethan hoped with all his being that it wouldn't be like that time, that Butch wouldn't try to cover up for a vulnerable moment between them with his fists. Ethan shook his head, logic taking over.

_Why should I expect anything different from him?_

Any of the giddy hope that was bubbling in him started to be smothered by reality, he was so lost in thought he didn't even realize that the classroom was filling with his peers. But a foot kicking his desk across the floor several inches over brought Ethan back into the present, chuckles sounding around the room. Ethan gasped and snapped his head back to see a smirking Butch, sitting in the desk that was placed behind Ethan's.

"Oops, my bad" Butch laughed, and Ethan would have glared if the hope in his chest wasn't dying in that moment. Instead Ethan gave Butch a half hearted roll of his eyes, and depressingly slowly scooted his desk back into place. Though Ethan didn't see it, but Butch's smile faltered at seeing Ethan's reaction.

"Mr.DeLoria please refrain from harassing your fellow peers today" Brotch sighed as he took his place in the front of the room, Ethan resting his chin onto his hand. Class continuing on for the day.

_Good old Butch fucking DeLoria._

Ethan squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his jaw shut.

_Why did I think this was going to be any different, every time I learn more about him, every time I see past his little mask. He fucking pretends like it never happened._

Ethan cracked an eye, staring down at the grey metal desk.

_Why do I want to even want to get closer to him? Is it cause we share...**that** in common? Is it that we both are missing a parent? It's what brought me and Amata together, how we both didn't have a mother. And Butch's mother-_

Ethan grunted as a hand tugged at the hair on the back of head, his head jerking up. Ethan reached back to swat at the hand, the vault ceiling filling his vision. The hand quickly retracted and Ethan heard Butch giggle, Ethan kept a hand to the back of his head rubbing at the spot. 

"What are you, five?" Ethan angrily muttered, and he felt Butch lean closer to him. A foot sneaked over and touched Ethan's own, and Ethan felt a hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Maybe I am" Butch calmly whispered as he rubbed his foot against Ethan's, and that simple touch between their two leather boots caused Ethan's heart to race.

* * *

Ethan found it hard to focus that day in class, Butch did everything to bother Ethan. He tugged on his hair, his suit; he kicked his desk, his legs and feet. He poked and flicked at Ethan, whispered into Ethan's ears. He did just about everything to mess with Ethan without getting caught. But Ethan put up with it, just like he has his entire life. Ethan learned nothing that day, but he was sure that Amata would catch him up as usual.

Class was dismissed and Ethan stood up slinging his bag over his shoulder. As he turned towards the door Butch was on him, hot breath on his ear.

"Range in one hour" Butch murmured, quickly turning heel and leaving the room. Ethan sighed, as he clutched tightly onto his satchel.

"Why is he such a dick?" Amata said as she appeared at Ethan's side, glaring in the direction Butch left. Ethan felt sick as he stared at the doorway, and Amata glanced over at him.

"Hey, don't worry" She comforted him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "If they try anything, they'll have to get through me" Ethan gave her a smile, that neither of them believed to be genuine. They walked together out the classroom, and just as he feared, the tunnel snakes were waiting outside the room. Well all but Butch himself, just Paul and Wally standing idly by. They all shared a glance at each other but Wally and Paul didn't move an inch. Amata and Ethan walked past, and relief washed over him.

"Good, they know better than to mess with me!" Amata exclaimed and paused to flex her arms, earning a chuckle out of Ethan.

"Okay okay!" Ethan laughed, as they continued walking along the vault halls.

"Will big, strong Amata tell me what happened in class today?" Ethan asked with a teasing tone, raising a brow; he nudged her with his elbow.

"Hmm" Amata tapped her chin in thought, a smile creeping at the corners of her mouth.

"I will show mercy upon you, puny human" Amata said with her best deep raspy voice, Ethan laughed shaking his head.

"Are you trying to sound like Grognak right now?" He asked through his laughter, Amata starting to laugh as well.

"Yeah! Do I sound like him?" Amata questioned as she giggled.

"No! Not at all!" Ethan exclaimed, his laughter bouncing off the metal walls. The two teens laughed hard while walking through the vault hallways.

* * *

Amata and Ethan spent the time before he was to meet Butch at the Range messing around and trying to catch him up with their class work. And like usual when Ethan wanted to go the Range he used a lame bullshit excuse, and every time Amata buys it, or at least pretends to.

"Oh uh" Ethan started, interrupting their fun, "I need to go do stuff for my dad in a few minutes"

"Oh...sure, lemme just get out of your hair" Amata said before grabbing her bag and leaving Ethan's quarters. Ethan felt a pang of guilt as he watched her to leave.

_I hate lying to Amata._

Ethan grumbled slightly as he left his quarters, heading towards the Range.

_I can't tell her about the Range, she's too close to the Overseer. And I don't hold it against her, he's her father after all. I won't put her in a position like that, I won't make her lie to her own father._

Ethan had made it to the Range, pausing in front of the door to the Range. His body was stiff, and he took in a deep breath.

_I wonder if he asked me here so he beat the shit out of me._

Ethan shook his head and opened the door, seeing a very bored Butch sitting on some boxes.

"What took you so fucking long?" Butch questioned, his voice aggressive. Ethan closed the door, and glared over at Butch. Who was leaned back on the box, swinging his legs.

"What are you talking about? I'm on time?" Ethan snapped, crossing the room to where the BB gun was hidden. As Ethan lifted and uncovered the box that held the gun he heard Butch jumping off the box.

"I didn't think you would actually show up exactly on time" Butch groaned, and Ethan gave him a confused stare.

"What?" Ethan asked pausing, staring at Butch.

"Because you're always early!" Butch exclaimed, rising his hands up and avoiding eye contact with Ethan. Ethan felt his face heat up and turned back around to work on getting the gun out of the box.

_I didn't think he pays attention to **me**, of **my** habits._

Ethan cleared his throat grabbing the gun, turning to look at Butch.

"Well I'm not always early" Ethan stated, Butch rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah well, whatever" Butch muttered under his breath, but Ethan heard it.

"Butch" Ethan started catching the full attention of Butch, "Why are you such an asshole?" Ethan asked, a painful smile on his face. And it was obvious that Butch wasn't expecting the words that left Ethan's mouth, Butch's eyes widened. But it was a brief moment before the shock left Butch's features and he narrowed his eyes at Ethan.

"What are you talking about Nosebleed?" Butch inquired, with a sour tone and Ethan huffed.

"Today, in class" Ethan started, his grip on the gun tightening, "you kept **fucking** with me all day" Ethan spat out, shaking the gun.

"Yeah and?" Butch said annoyed, crossing his arms and popping his hip out.

"Why? Why do fuck with me?" Ethan demanded taking a step towards Butch, rising his shoulders.

"Because, I can't just get soft on you!" Butch shouted, upset written all over him and his features.

"Soft on me?" Ethan softly wondered raising a brow, his features becoming soft as his gaze shifted down

"Yeah" Butch breathed, looking away and slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"Ugh Butch can you please use your big boy words and actually explain" Ethan slightly whined, pouting briefly.

"Look if I let up on you...Wally will question me and take it on himself to..." Butch trailed off, his voice soft and brows furrowing.

"To terrorize me everyday?" Ethan finished, staring up at Butch. Who seemed hurt by Ethan's words, something that Ethan found curious.

_Is the truth too much for him? Is he unable to see the **shit** he puts me through? Or does he just think this is all some kind of game?_

"I- I guess" Butch muttered, staring down at the metal floor.

_Oh shit, he's really hurt..._

Ethan scrunched his face up, his grip on the gun tightening.

_I shouldn't be feeling bad for him! **He's** the asshole here!_

_"_Oh come on DeLoria, are you going to shoot this thing or not?" Ethan said annoyance heavy in his voice, and thrusting the gun towards Butch. Who hesitantly reached out to the gun, gently taking it from Ethan. Their fingers brushed as they exchanged the gun, but Ethan was too angry to notice Butch sucking in a sharp breath on contact. Ethan went to lean on a wall furthest from Butch, and Butch awkwardly took position to start shooting.

_Stupid dumb ass... Idiotic shithead...Cute motherfucker..._

Ethan silently groaned, shaking his head and squeezed his eyes in an attempt to clear his head. 

_Why am I such a moron? Why can't I just... Just crush on literally anyone else in this vault?_

Ethan clenched his jaw, crossing his arms.

_Did I just admit that I have a crush on Butch DeLoria? No, no it's not full blown crush or anything, more of... It's just that's he attractive and I have limited options._

Ethan reasoned with himself as he watched Butch once again fail at shooting.


	9. Janice Wilkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to post this chapter months ago

_Stupid dumb ass... Idiotic shithead...Cute motherfucker..._

Ethan silently groaned, shaking his head and squeezed his eyes in an attempt to clear his head. 

_Why am I such a moron? Why can't I just... Just crush on literally anyone else in this vault?_

Ethan clenched his jaw, crossing his arms.

_Did I just admit that I have a crush on Butch DeLoria? No, no it's not full blown crush or anything, more of... It's just that's he attractive and I have limited options._

Ethan reasoned with himself as he watched Butch once again fail at shooting.

_Yeah...That's why..._

Ethan scrunched his face up as he pondered the other teenage vault residents.

_Paul is nice...but also way too impressible. There isn't really any options left, well there's Freddie but..._

Ethan grunted, shifting his weight around.

_I'm just not that into Freddie, plus he's bit of a bully. Honestly all of them are bullies..._

"Come on Nosebleed, stop pouting and fucking help me shoot this damn thing" Butch spat, looking over his shoulder at Ethan, who was lost in thought staring down at the ground.

"Huh?" Ethan blurted out looking up and Butch rolled his eyes.

"Clean out your ears dickhead" Butch said lowering the gun and turning to fully face Ethan, whose face was turning slightly red from embarrassment.

"Oh...right" Ethan muttered, standing up.

_Wait! I'm still mad at him!_

"Whatever asshole" Ethan said, narrowing his eyes at Butch and walking over to him. And for a second Butch seemed to shrink away but he quickly turned back towards the targets, letting out a huff.

_Huh..._

Ethan lifted the gun up and aimed it for Butch, trying his best to keep their bodies separated.

"Well first of all you need to learn how to fucking aim a gun" Ethan advised in an unamused voice, their hands lightly touching for a moment when Ethan pulled away. And this time, Ethan heard the subtle involuntary breath that Butch sucked in at their touch. Ethan's eyes flickered over to Butch, and saw his whole body was tense as his eyes stared intensely forwards at the target.

_What the hell is with him today?_

Ethan eyed Butch, the other teen standing there stiff as a statue.

"You gonna shoot or...?" Ethan questioned aloud and in reaction to Ethan's voice Butch pulled the trigger. And the target shook as a BB bullet bounced off of the center of the target.

"Aha!" Butch exclaimed, a grin spreading across his lips. And no matter how upset Ethan was, he couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips at the sight of how excited Butch was.

_Cute._

"Congratulations you can pull a trigger" Ethan said, trying his best to sound monotone. Butch rolled his eyes and raised the gun back up attempting to aim it for himself.

"Are you going to stay mad forever?" Butch asked as he continued to aim the gun, and in Ethan's personal opinion he was doing so poorly. But Ethan wasn't expecting Butch's question and froze for a moment.

"Maybe... Are you gonna stay an asshole forever?" Ethan muttered back, crossing his arms and watching as Butch seemingly prepared to pull the trigger.

"Maybe" Butch whispered before shooting and just barely hitting the target, the bullet bouncing off the edge. Butch let out a satisfied sigh and a small smile was on his face.

_Would he stop smiling like **that!?**_

Ethan felt his face heat up and the anger in him started to die down at the sight of a smiling Butch Deloria. He quickly took his gaze off of the the other teen and cleared his throat.

"So... What will it take for that maybe to become a no?" Ethan asked, shifting his weight around on his feet. Ethan stared at the metal floor, waiting for a response but got silence instead. He glanced up and just saw Butch frozen in place, his eyes lost in thought.

_Shit, did I break him?_

"I- ... heh" Butch started but let out a breathy chuckle, lowering the gun.

"A start over? A new life? New vault?... A new me?" Butch listed off, his voice nervous and his eyes darting around the room. Ethan's gut dropped at Butch's words, and guilt raised up into his chest.

_Shit I **did** break him._

"I- I get it" Ethan blurted out, wanting the words leaving Butch's mouth to stop. Butch glanced over to Ethan, whose face was scrunched up. Ethan felt his face get hot from Butch's gaze and he put his face in his hands to avoid Butch's eyes.

_Why is he looking at me like **that?**_

There was a long pause of silence, and Ethan peaked through his fingers at Butch.

"Look- I uh- Should get going" Butch started.

"But we just got here" Ethan mindlessly said removing his hands, and he immediately squeezed his eyes shut in regret.

_Why! Did I say that!_

"Uh- Actually you're right" Ethan corrected himself, slowly opening his eyes and seeing Butch holding the gun out to him. Ethan hesitated slightly before gently taking the gun from Butch's grasp.

"Look nosebleed... You know i'm gonna have to..." Butch muttered trailing off, his gaze avoiding Ethan and shifting around on his feet.

"I know" Ethan finished and turned around to put the gun back in the box. As Ethan began to cover up the gun, he heard footsteps shuffle away behind him and his chest seemed to sink a bit.

_Well that couldn't have been more fucking awkward._

* * *

And just as Butch warned him, the tunnel snakes were waiting for him. But luckily for him, he didn't leave with any marks. And as usual Amata had something to say about it.

"Those fucking assholes, why won't they leave you alone?" Amata spat as they walked shoulder to shoulder, or Ethan's shoulder brushing against Amata's upper arm. Ethan had always been a bit on the short side but it never really bothered him, or least until someone held something over his head. But his fellow vault residents quickly learned to leave Ethan's height alone once Paul and Wally came limping to the clinic with missing teeth and bloody noses. 

Ethan got into scraps all the time when he was younger, he was a little kid filled with a lot of anger locked in metal box in the ground. Just like Butch DeLoria and every other poor kid in the vault, the only thing that changed for Ethan and most of the kids was that they started blowing off steam in non-violent ways. But everyone in the vault knew that Ethan could handle himself but some people just didn't care, and they called themselves the Tunnel Snakes. Ethan usually took the shit they gave him, the nasty words they said and the few punched they threw.

But nothing ever really got out of hand, and if Ethan ever really thought about it, he would see it was because of Butch. That Butch also seemed to hold his goons back from doing too much damage, that they always seemed to repeat the same insults over and over. But Ethan never thought about it, well until today.

_How long has he been holding them back?_

"Hey, you okay?" Amata questioned nudging him, and Ethan blinked back into reality.

"Oh shit...Yeah I'm okay, just thinking about stuff." Ethan replied, his gaze still lingering on the metal floor of the vault. But he saw Amata pouting in the edge of his vision.

"And what exactly are you thinking about?" Amata inquired and Ethan's breath hitched, his eyes darting around briefly.

"Oh just uh- uh school stuff" Ethan stuttered out and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, which Amata narrowed her eyes at.

_Shit she **knows** I'm lying._

"Uh-huh" Amata hummed, the two continuing to walk the metal vault halls.

"Right well don't tell me what you're thinking about but I have to actually do school stuff today so I can't help you with your math work today" Amata sighed a small smile on her lips as she glanced over at Ethan.

"What? What are you doing without me?" Ethan asked with a grin, eager to change the topic. 

"Practice with Janice Wilkins" Amata huffed out and looking away from Ethan, who let out a whistle.

"I wonder what else you two will be practicing?" Ethan pondered aloud in a suggestive tone, wiggling his brows.

"Ethan!" Amata hissed, lightly shoving a giggling Ethan. Ethan lazily stumbling around catching his balance, and he glanced over to Amata to see her with a blush dusting her face.

_**Oh!?** Now this is getting interesting!_

"Oh my! Amata! Why so defensive?" Ethan chuckled and she punched him lightly on the arm.

"It's not like that!" Amata exclaimed, the blush on her face deepening.

_Oh I got her now._

"Oh my god Amata! Really? Janice Wilkins?" Ethan laughed in a light tone.

"If you keep talking I'll never help you with math again!" Amata groaned, burying her face in her hands and leaning onto Ethan to help guide her through the halls.

"Okay, okay" Ethan giggled rising his hands up, and she leaned away uncovering her face.

"Well you better go practice with Janice Wilkins" Ethan cooed, with a smirk on his face. Amata grunted and glared at Ethan.

"Right... So I'm going to do that" Amata stated nodding and gave Ethan's arm a squeeze before walking off.

"See ya" Ethan called after her, and once Amata was out of sight the small grin on his face fell.

_Janice Wilkins huh?_

Ethan rolled his eyes and continued walking to his quarters.

_And I thought she wasn't even slightly interested in Janice._

Ethan shook his head, and stared down at the floor as he lost himself in his thoughts.

_Guess I don't know Amata inside out yet, and I thought I had her pinned down... Well there's no way I'm doing my homework today... What will I do...?_

Ethan let out a huff as walked through the doors of his living quarters, and felt a smirk crawl onto the corners of his mouth.

_Well I do know one way to pass some time._

Ethan dropped his satchel on his desk and unzipped his suit, the cold stale air causing goosebumps on his skin. Ethan bit his lip as he slowly dragged a hand down his body, the light touch of his hand causing a chill to go down his spine.

_Oh yeah, I'll definitely be busy for a while._


End file.
